Dare or Dare
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Request dari Kagawita Hitachi. Miku dan kawan-kawan bermain Dare or Dare untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuk.


**Seharusnya ini di buat di A-Z tapi karena ngerjainnya lama banget an mikan gak sabaran jadi Mikan langsung jadiin cerita baru**

** ini request dari Kagawita Hitachi ~X3 beberapa bagian dari cerita ini berasal dari Tachi sendiri**

**Dare or Dare**

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam biasa lainnya di Voca House.

E, eh tunggu! Ini bukan Voca House: pusat rehabilitasi itu. Voca House yang satu ini adalah asrama untuk orang-orang yang berbakat dalam seni menari, menyanyi, mencipta lagu, berakting dan lain-lain. Jadi tidak ada kejadian aneh seperti cewek menggoda sesama cewek, cowok yang dikejar-kejar cowok lain, ataupun yandere yang mencari-cari bunny-nya!

Oh, kenapa jadi melantur kesana...

Baik, baik, kita ulangi lagi.

Malam ini adalah satu malam membosankan lainnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya di Voca House. Keenam penyanyi top kita; Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko dan Luka hanya bisa menghabiskan malam mereka yang suntuk dengan menonton drama picisan yang ada di layar televisi.

Di sofa, Kaito memakan semangkuk besar es krimnya sambil sesekali melihat ke TV. Meiko yang duduk di sebelahnya beberapa kali menguap lebar dan mendapat pukulan ringan di bahu dari Luka yang duduk di sebelahnya. Miku yang duduk di paling ujung sofa bahkan tidur dengan pulas dan membasah sandaran tangan sofa malang itu dengan air liurnya.

Rin dan Len lebih memilih duduk di lantai. Atau lebih tepatnya Len duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dan Rin berbaring disampingnya dengan paha Len yang menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya.

Rin yang mulai mual dengan adegan romantis yang disuguhkan di layar TV mulai memainkan remote TV dan mencari acara yang bagus. Tapi tak lama berselang dia melemparkan remotenya ke meja kecil tak jauh darinya. Benda malang itu mengeluarkan suara keras saat bertemu dengan permukaan kaca meja itu.

"Hah~ bosannya..."

Tak ada yang membuka suara setelah itu. Satu-satunya sumber suara hanyalah TV yang menampilkan akting seorang wanita muda yang menangis dengan mengiba-iba. Luka mendecak melihat akting murahan seperti itu dan mengambil remote yang baru saja dilempar Rin lalu mematikan TV-nya. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih sunyi.

Kaito hendak menyuap es-krimnya saat Miku tiba-tiba saja bangun dan bersorak, mengakibatkan sendoknya jatuh bersama dengan mangkuknya. Pria berambut biru itu pun ikut berteriak memanggil es-krimnya.

"CHOCOMINT-CHAN! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Tentu saja tak ada yang mempedulikan teriakan Kaito ini...

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja malam ini?" kata Miku ceria seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan mementangkan tangannya sambil menghadap teman-temannya.

Mereka semua serempak menghadap Miku serta tanda tanya menghiasi kepala mereka.

"Miku..." Kaito menarik nafas lega setelah memastikan Chocomint-channya baik-baik saja. "Bermain itu kan untuk anak kecil dan kita sudah dewasa. Mana mungkin kita kembali kecil lagi." Lanjutnya datar dan kembali menjilati mangkuk es-krimnya.

Miku memberi tatapan tajam padanya. "Kau mengatakan itu padahal kau sendiri suka makan es-krim seperti anak kecil."

"Hey! Es-krim itu bagus untuk semua orang, kau tahu!" protes Kaito.

"Hm... aku setuju dengan Miku. Daripada kita bosan lebih baik kita bermain, tapi permainan yang lebih dewasa tentunya..." kata Luka sambil melihat keatas langit dan telunjuknya berada di bawah dagunya.

"Tapi, permainan apa?" tanya Meiko sambil menatap mereka semua.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka semua. Tak ada yang buka suara sampai Rin mengaduh kesakitan. Gadis 18 tahun itu memberi tatapan marah pada Len yang tanpa aba-aba bangkit dari duduknya membuat kepala gadis blonde itu mencium karpet dengan keras. Sementara itu Len tampak senang sekali dengan sebuah kotak catur yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari. Semuanya, -kecuali Rin- menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main catur!" serunya sambil mengangkat papan catur itu tinggi-tinggi.

Meiko yang berada paling dekat dengan Len segera menjitak kepala pemuda blonde itu.

"Kau lupa dengan lomba catur yang kita buat 3 bulan lalu?" bisik Meiko dengan tatapan khawatir.

Len mencoba mengingat-ingat. 3 bulan lalu mereka membuat perlombaan catur untuk ulang tahun salah satu master bernama Ted yang entah keberapa. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan dan seru, hingga Rin ikut menjadi peserta. Gadis yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang catur itu kalah telak dengan cara yang sangat memalukan di putaran pertama. Piko yang menjadi lawannya tertawa lebar menikmati kemenangannya dan menggoda Rin sedikit hingga pipi gadis itu memerah.

Hal berikutnya yang Len ingat, Rin telah dihimpit ke tembok dengan Kaito, Gakupo, Big AL dan Kiyoteru menahan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat pertandingan itu bagaikan diterjang badai topan. Dan Piko kelihatan sangat menyedihkan. Dia pingsan dengan kulit putihnya yang memucat dan penuh lebam dan mulutnya terisi penuh oleh bidak catur. Len merinding. Setelah dipikir lagi, bermain catur adalah ide yang buruk. Sangat buruk.

Len segera menyembunyikan papan caturnya di bawah sofa dan kembali duduk disamping Rin, tak lupa memberi senyuman manis yang membuat Rin tidak bisa memarahinya. Gadis itu hanya menarik nafas sebelum berteriak.

"AKU BOSAN!"

BANG!

"JANGAN BERISIK KR02 ATAU KAU AKAN KUCINCANG!"

Mereka meringgis mendengar suara master yang keras. Rin melihat pintu kamar master yang hanya berjarak 15 langkah dari mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Tei Sukone, nama master mereka, adalah master yang paling Rin benci dari semua master yang ada. Dia benci cara master memanggilnya, dan juga cara Tei melihat Len. Rin bersumpah pernah melihat bagian rahasia dari kamar Tei dipenuhi dengan berbagai benda bertema Len. Mulai dari nendoroid, figma, baju kaos, celana dalam (serius? Celana dalam?) dakimakura, poster-poster, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan Rin juga menemukan poster Len dengan outfit Magical Kitty Len-Len dan bahkan Len yang tak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun!

Jika ada yang bertanya siapa orang yang Rin benci di dunia ini, Tei sukone pasti akan menduduki urutan pertama.

Lupakan masalah cinta segitiga antara Rin, Len dan master Tei itu. Kita kembali ke masalah utama kita.

.

.

.

.

"AH! Aku tau!" seru Rin tiba-tiba.

Semuanya melihat Rin secara serempak. Len melihatnya dengan perasaan was-was, apa yang kini ada di dalam kepala sahabat sehidup sematinya itu?

"Kita akan main Dare or Dare!" lanjut Rin seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol sake Meiko yang sudah kosong dan juga sebotol sake penuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dare or Dare?" ulang Luka. Rin mengangguk.

"Kita akan menantang salah satu dari kita dengan menggunakan ujung dari botol sake yang diputar ini." Rin memutar botol sake yang kosong di atas karpet secara cepat. Botol itu perlahan berhenti berputar dengan ujung botolnya menunjuk Len.

"Jika menolak tantangan yang diberikan, dia akan diberi hukuman meminum 1 botol penuh sake dan menyanyikan lagu spice di depan kamar Tei dengan jelas dan benar." Lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar mengembang.

Semuanya melihat satu sama lain. "Bagaimana?"

"Menarik."

"Tidak terlalu kekanakan juga."

"Aku setuju!"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Rin ikut mengangguk.

"Baiklah, karena kau yang memutar botol pertama, Len, kau-" ucapan Rin segera diputus oleh Len.

"Tunggu! Kita baru saja akan bermain! Kau bahkan belum memutar botolnya!" protes Len.

Rin melihatnya dengan ekspresi tak senang. "Aku sudah memutarnya."

"Tapi kau hanya memberi demonstrasi," protes Len lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mendapat tantangan dari Rin.

"Permainan sudah dimulai sejak aku memutar botolnya dan botol itu menunjuk padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau bermain katakan saja, aku juga tidak mau bermain bersamamu. "

Rin lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dari Len dan yang lain. Miku dan yang lainnya hanya diam dan melihat saat Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantongnya dan menelpon seseorang. Len menarik nafas saat mendengar Rin memanggil orang yang paling dibencinya dengan suara yang manis.

"Maaf mengganggumu selarut ini Lui. Apa kau bisa menemaniku malam ini? Aku-"

"Baik! Aku akan menerima Dare yang kau berikan!" seru Len tiba-tiba seraya merebut ponsel Rin dari tangannya dan mencabut baterainya. Miku dan kawan kawan tercengang melihat aksi Len yang tiba-tiba itu. Sedangkan Rin masih tetap memakai ekspresi merajuknya seraya merapikan bajunya, baju kaos berwarna pink muda yang dihiasi motif bunga sakura berwarna putih kecil.

"Huph, bukannya kau tidak mau bermain denganku?" ujar Rin dengan tangan terlipat.

"Katakan saja apa tantangannya! Aku tidak peduli seburuk apapun tantangan yang kau berikan selama kau tidak berurusan dengan si pencuri itu!" tukas Len dengan sedikit berteriak.

Memang bukan menjadi rahasia lagi jika Len tidak menyukai-eh, salah, sangat membenci penyanyi yang baru naik daun bernama Hibiki Lui ini. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu saja, Lui mampu menarik hati fans dengan wajah imut serta suaranya. Dan itu termasuk fans dari Len sendiri. Lui bahkan juga melakukan cover lagu milik Len dengan sangat baik dan itu semakin menambah popularitasnya di dunia musik.

Tapi tentu saja hal ini tidak dianggap hal remeh oleh Len. Bagaimanapun juga dia merasa terancam dengan tindakan Lui yang seolah-olah berusaha menggantikan dirinya. Dia menyebut Lui pencuri fans dan lagunya, dan berusaha menjauhkan orang-orang terdekatnya untuk bergaul dengan Lui. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

"... baiklah."

Rin kembali memasang senyum manisnya. "Karena Len sudah setuju aku akan memberi sedikit keringanan padamu." Ujar Rin sambil memelintir rambutnya. "Aku menantangmu untuk menciumku."

Mencium Rin? Senyum Len mengembang. Hah, ternyata Rin hanya menginginkan ciuman. Len tanpa basa basi segera merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Rin dan mendekati wajah Rin.

Semuanya melihat tanpa berkedip saat Rin dan Len akan berciuman. Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja mereka akan-

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai,"

Rin mendorong Len tepat saat bibir mereka akan bersentuhan, dan itu menyebabkan Len terkejut dan hampir terjatuh jika saja tangannya tidak segera menahan tubuhnya. Len melihat Rin yang berusaha berdiri dengan bingung, begitu pun Miku dan yang lain. Kebingungan mereka semakin bertambah saat Rin menunjuk kakinya.

"Aku ingin kau mencium kakiku dan dengan aksen pelayan kau harus memintaku untuk memberimu sebuah perintah." Rin berkata dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

Mata Len melebar. Dia dapat mendengar Kaito, Luka, Meiko dan Miku yang tertawa dibelakangnya. Mencium kaki? Itu sangat memalukan! Len melihat Rin untuk beberapa lama dan sesekali melirik sake di atas meja. Mungkin lebih baik dia menolaknya?

"Hm? Kau takut?" senyum meremehkan kini terpasang di wajah Rin. "Sigh, ternyata Len itu seorang pengecut."

Wajah Len memerah karena marah. Dia bukan pengecut! Tapi...

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya Len bergerak. Dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah masam dia berlutut di hadapan Rin dan mencium kakinya. Yuck, rasanya seperti ikan asin.

"Kumohon berikan sebuah perintah untuk hamba..." ucap Len dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Rin mengetuk-ngetuk bibir bawahnya pelan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Matanya melirik ke teman-temannya lalu pada pintu kamar Tei. Dia kemudian menunjuk kamar Tei dan berkata dengan arogannya, persis seperti perannya di Daughter of Evil.

"Aku ingin kau masuk ke kamar Tei dan menggodanya dengan lagu Gigantic OTN sekarang juga!"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
